


Сашок на отдыхе

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mocking, Psychology, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Дальнобойщик Сашок и хирург-травматолог Свят едут на отдых.Но они не умеют отдыхать как все! Да и потом, нужно же наконец наверстать то, что было ими пропущено из-за вечных разъездов Сашка!Короче, скучно на отдыхе не будет. Ни парням, ни их соседям.





	Сашок на отдыхе

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к моему "Сашку на выезде" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752784? "Сладкому" https://ficbook.net/readfic/5498497 от Ler-chan, написанному по моей же заявке. (Ler-chan на этом сайте нет) и моим "Приключениям дальнобойщика" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816648/chapters/39472954
> 
> Читать истории можно отдельно, а можно и по очереди.
> 
> И да, БДСМ здесь чисто символический. Просто, чтобы оправдать заявку:
> 
> Муж с женой дома занимаются сексом. Утром их сосед, старик дядя Саша, говорит:  
> — Слушай, Николай! Вы ночью когда сексом занимаетесь, ваши крики и стоны по всему подъезду слышны, делайте это как—нибудь потише!  
> — А как потише?  
> — Рот жене скотчем залепи, что ли...  
> Ночь, муж скотчем заклеивает рот жене, и они занимаются сексом. После первого оргазма муж кричит:  
> — Дядь Саша, так хорошо?  
> — Да!  
> После второго оргазма:  
> — И так хорошо?  
> — Да!  
> И так несколько раз. Наконец старик нервно орёт:  
> — Коля, убери ты этот скотч со рта жены!  
> — Почему?  
> — Потому что весь дом думает, что это ты меня е*ёшь!

Лилия Фоминична Волк любила внука. Любила и совершенно не понимала сына, так запросто вычеркнувшего Светика-Святика из своей жизни. Лилия Фоминична всю жизнь проработала хирургом-травматологом и знала, что с человеком могут приключиться вещи и похуже, чем отсутствие интереса к представительницам противоположного пола.

Вот поэтому внуку и его любовнику/бойфренду/мужу (нужное подчеркнуть) Сашку на годовщину их совместной жизни бабушка подарила… путёвку. На турбазу. А что? Самое для молодых парней то: лето, солнце, лес, озёра. Короче, хорошо. И никто парням отдыхать не помешает. Ведь в рекламном буклете было чёрным по белому написано «размещение в двухместных домиках».

Дату отпуска внука Лилия Фоминична выяснила заранее, Сашку было велено обеспечить себе на те же даты если уж не полноценный отпуск, так хоть отгулы за свой счёт. Что тот и сделал.

Получив из рук любимой бабушки подарок, парни поблагодарили старушку и принялись собираться. А что? Лето, солнце, лес, озёра… Как-никак на дворе стоял июнь месяц. Самое время отдыхать!

Когда всю группу высадили из автобуса, доставившего их от станции к воротам турбазы, групповоду был вручён пакетик с ключами от домиков, и началось заселение.

Турбаза находилась достаточно далеко от цивилизованных мест, и потому путёвка стоила не настолько уж и дорого. Обещанные в рекламном проспекте «двухместные домики» оказались чем-то вроде огромной деревянной веранды, огороженной со всех сторон резными столбиками балкончиков и с окнами почти до самого пола. Каждый «домик» имел две, а то и три общих стенки с соседскими*. Выдача ключей больше напоминала игру в фанты: групповодом из пакета извлекался ключ и передавался вызвавшемуся его взять.

В результате, на солнечной, обращённой к дорожке, ведущей к столовой, стороне «домики» достались Сашку и Святу и двум девчушкам-хохотушкам, Мариночке и Вике. Мариночка и Вика оказались в «домике» слева от Сашка и Свята. С другой стороны их соседом оказался неплохо сохранившийся мужичок лет пятидесяти, ещё в поезде представившийся всем «дядей Колей».

Дядя Коля, так же как и несколько других отдыхающих, оплатил сразу два места, чтобы избежать подселения. И если работник книжного магазина, Юлиана Тимуровна, и заслуженная учительница Ариадна Евсеевна вполне могли, как они сами утверждали, слишком устать от людей за год, то взгляды, которые дядя Коля бросал на дебелую и пышнотелую Мариночку, говорили об иных мотивах нежелания жить на отдыхе с соседом.

Раздав ключи и забрав себе оставшийся, групповод Тамара Ильинична объявила получасовую готовность, чтобы пройти экскурсией по территории турбазы.

После ужина, на котором Сашок, Свят, Мариночка, Вика, Юлиана Тимуровна, Ариадна Евсеевна, Тамара Ильинична и дядя Коля оказались за одним столом, утомлённые дорогой путешественники разошлись по своим домикам.

На улице тонко зудели голодные комары, не иначе как привлечённые свежей, приехавшей из соседней области кровью, из-за стенки до Сашка и Свята доносились взрывы смеха неутомимой Мариночки.

Раскинувшись на постели, Сашок поманил к себе Свята.

— Иди сюда… Завтра мне никуда ехать не надо…

Свят мгновенно словил намёк и чуть притормозил лишь тогда, когда в стену принялся бухать тяжёлый кулак. Стук раздавался не со стороны соседок-хохотушек. Это явно стучал дядя Коля.

— Не останавливайся… — выдохнул Сашок и тоже позволил себе отпустить тормоза. — Ещё… О-о-о… Да!

Утром и Сашок, и Свят проспали. Сашок ещё во времена жизни в общаге приучился спать, невзирая на окружающие шумы, а Свят, уже давно не получавший от Сашка карт-бланш, так и вырубился прямо на нём после очередного захода и даже не проснулся, когда Сашок ловко вывернулся из-под него и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

Однако чувство голода и настойчивость соседок спасла проспавших от незавидной доли клацать зубами до обеда. Уже проснувшийся Сашок ждал пробуждения Свята, чтобы оторваться по полной уже самому, но стук в дверь, а затем — и в оконную раму заставил его нашарить на столике телефон и проверить, который час.

— Ребята! Подъём! Завтракать! — донёсся до Сашка голос Мариночки.

— Они, наверное, уже в столовой, — по-своему истолковала отсутствие ответа соседей Вика.

Было слышно, как девушки спустились по ступенькам, и их шаги затихли вдали.

Разбудить Свята оказалось делом не таким уж и простым. Однако два слова «завтрак» и «проспали» сделали своё дело: Свят вскочил и исчез в ванной. Кое-как ополоснувшись, Сашок и Свят поспешили на завтрак.

К тому времени, как они прибежали в столовую, почти вся группа уже разошлась. За их столом сидел лишь дядя Коля. На столе стояли две тарелки с холодной кашей, и на блюде сиротливо лежали два порционных кусочка масла и сыра. Сашок придвинул к себе кашу и деловито заработал ложкой. Свят же зевал так, словно намеревался заглотить тарелку целиком.

Дядя Коля посматривал на зевающего Свята с явным неодобрением. Сашок скосил глаза: в вырезе впопыхах натянутой футболки на Святе был чётко виден свежий след зубов. С видом «а я здесь ни при чём» Сашок уткнулся в кашу.

Дядя Коля отодвинул от себя стакан с бочковым какао и произнёс:

— Уж не знаю, с кем вы там, молодой человек, полночи сексом занимались, но ваши крики и стоны всем соседям спать не давали. Делайте это как-нибудь потише!

— А как? — непонимающе хлопнул длинными ресницами Свят.

— Кляпом рот девице, которую трахаешь, затыкай, что ли… — пожал плечами дядя Коля и встал из-за стола.

При этих словах Сашок, уже расправившийся с кашей и принявшийся за какао с бутербродом, начал дико кашлять, когда какао прошло не в то горло.

Свят и Сашок виновато переглянулись.

Вечером Сашок снова раскинулся на постели в самой провокационной позе и позвал:

— Свят… Иди сюда, ну?

— Только ты уж потише, хорошо? — прошептал ему в ухо Свят, пристраиваясь сверху.

Не прошло и пары минут, как с губ Сашка начали срываться довольные стоны. И почти сразу со стороны дяди Коли раздался стук в стену.

— Чёрт… — Свят уткнулся носом Сашку в ухо. — Саш… ну пожалуйста… давай потише…

В глазах Сашка заплясали чертенята.

— Подожди… Стой.

Сашок выбрался из-под Свята и, натянув его футболку, вышел на улицу. Недоумевающий Свят посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Сашком дверь. Через пару минут Сашок вернулся с бельевой верёвкой, пляжными полотенцами и плавками. Оба полотенца улетели на стул. Туда же отправились надетая Сашком футболка и плавки Свята.

— На, — Сашок протянул ему верёвку. — Свяжи меня и рот мне кляпом заткни. Сам-то без кляпа молчать сумеешь?

Сашок улёгся на кровати, сложил в несколько раз плавки и взял их в зубы.

Свят продолжил сидеть на пятках рядом.

— У-чего-ж-ж-жёшь? Авай-ачинай! — глухо промычал в импровизированный кляп Сашок.

После первого оргазма Свят гаркнул:

— Дядь Коль, так — хорошо?

— Да! — громогласно донеслось из-за стенки.

После второго оргазма Свят продолжил:

— И так — хорошо?

— Да!

После третьего:

— А так?

— И так — тоже! Только успокойся уже, кролик озабоченный! Спи давай. А то опять завтрак проспишь!

Свят осторожно распутал на руках Сашка верёвки, которыми прихватил его запястья к спинке кровати, и коснулся поцелуями сначала одной руки, потом — другой. Сашок сам языком вытолкнул изо рта изжёванные плавки.

— Ну, Свят… Ну ты даёшь… Ну ты кру-у-ут… А что ж мы раньше так не делали? — прошептал он.

Беззвучно рассмеявшись, Свят улёгся рядом и накрыл их одеялом.

— Спи… А то и в самом деле проспим…

И оба просыпают. Они не слышат ни как утром уходит завтракать дядя Коля, ни как смеются и стучат им в дверь и окно Мариночка и Вика.

Когда же заспанные, всклокоченные и помятые Сашок со Святом прибегают на завтрак, за столом пустуют три места: не хватает их и дяди Коли.

На обеде дядя Коля тоже не появляется.

За ужином побеждает любопытство, и Свят интересуется у соседок по столу:

— А куда делся дядя Коля?

— Ты ведь гей? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Вика.

— А тебе это зачем? — ни на мгновение не смутившись, отвечает ей Свят.

— Ну ты же, в отличие от него, не сбежишь, если мы скажем, что слышали, как ты его трахал обе ночи подряд?

Сидящие за столом дамы неодобрительно косятся на молодёжь, но сами в диалог не вступают.

— Я ему утром сказала, что этим уже давно никого не удивить, и что ему совсем не обязательно подкатывать ко мне для отвода глаз, — колыхнув немалого размера бюстом, сообщает Мариночка.

Как выяснилось пару дней спустя, дядя Коля никуда не пропадал. По его просьбе его переселили в другой домик на другой конец турбазы. И в столовой он стал появляться со второй сменой.

А когда на третий день вечером, обойдясь безо всяких кляпов, Свят дотрахивал довольно постанывавшего под ним Сашка, из-за стены донеслось жизнерадостное Мариночкино:

— Так держать, ребята! Молодцы!

— О-о-ох… — выдохнул Свят и без сил рухнул рядом с Сашком.

— Завтра — я тебя. И, кстати, поставь ты наконец на телефоне звонок, — накрывая их одеялом, сказал Сашок. — С утра пораньше бежать до столовой у меня сил точно не будет.

Всю неделю над турбазой лил дождь. Свят и Сашок курсировали исключительно от «домика» до столовой и обратно.

Юлиана Тимуровна, Ариадна Евсеевна и Тамара Ильинична при виде Свята и Сашка качали головами и поджимали губы. Мариночка и Вика с живейшим интересом косились на них в столовой. Из-за дождя вся группа погибала от скуки. И только неугомонная парочка не скучала. Бельевая верёвка ими так и не была возвращена на прежнее место. С её помощью Свят и Сашок принялись изучать новые горизонты.

Как известно, слухами земля полнится. Отдыхающие на турбазе дамы при первых же намёках давали дяде Коле от ворот поворот. А получив предложение «поучаствовать в тройничке» от как-то явившихся под его окна бородатых мужичков в коже, дядя Коля, не дождавшись окончания недели, торопливо покидал вещи в сумку и уехал домой.

_______________________________

http://gdehorosho.ru/upload/photos1/m_turisticheskiy-kompleks-braslavskie-ozera-vitebskaya-oblast-3cc3.jpg

 

26 июня 2017


End file.
